Of Sailors and Merchants
by Mockingdandelion
Summary: They collide, enfold, lose their balance, and slam against a wall, where they stay. Clinging into one being. Indivisible. This is the story of a boy, and a girl and how they came to be. Finnick/Annie
1. PROLOGUE

_A/N: Hullo! I've been thinking about writing an Odesta fic for a long time now and I finally got to doing it! :) I hope you'll like it!_

_Disclaimer: I - and it pains me to admit this - don't own any of the characters or the storyline. They belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins._

**Important note:** Since we hardly get to find out any thing about Finnick and Annie's life before the books there are going to be some O/C's, they will mainly be family members etc. In this chapter I'm really just setting up the story and introducing the (few) O/C's this story will have.

**_Of Sailors and Merchants_**

Mrs. Odair smiled as she watched her husband play animatedly with their 14 year old sold.

Her husband liked to pretend he had finally grown up and was no longer the troublemaker she had - god knows how - fallen in love with. Her husband was dedicated to his job and handled the task of making sure there was always bread on the table remarkably well, she would give him that.

However anyone watching her husband as he was playing beach volleyball with their son, Finnick, would be able to see that he had not changed a bit. He still had that micheveous glint in his eyes and any sane person would do well to watch their back when he was around.

Unfortunately Finnick took after his father and tended to get into all sorts of trouble. She'd lost count of how many calls she'd had from Finnicks teachers, who complained that he'd done something completely and utterly immature and socially inacceptable.

She'd hoped that her son would just grow out of it, but no such luck. The amount of calls she got at least quadroupled after Finnick met his match; Romulus Wellwood.

The two were inseperable, ever since they'd met Romulus had been over at her house consistently and vica versa. The other parents in the the richer part of District 4 - the Ridge - often inquired how Mrs. Odair dealt with having the two over at her house all the time.

The fact that the Odair males were known for their devilishy good looks and their tendency to cause mayhem was the only thing that made people turn an blind eye whenever the two friends got into trouble. They would simply shake their heads in amusement, take a sip of their expensive wine from the Capitol and say:"Oh well, he can't help it! he's an Odair!"

Now don't for a second think that Mrs. Odair just let the boys do whatever they pleased - oh no. She was infamous for her temper and the sounds of Mrs. Odair giving Finnick and Romulus a piece of her mind were heard on a nearly daily basis.

Unlike Finnick, Romulus couldn't blame his trips to the principals office on his genes. Romulus came from a good family. Larius Wellwood, Romulus father, had always been a kind man. Unlike some of the other people in District 4, his goal was not to bring prosperity to his District by training the children for the Hunger Games. Instead he shared all he had with people who had more trouble getting by.

Het met his wife Terra Cresta at one of the soupkitchens in the poorest part of District 4; the Floodplains. It had caused quite the uproar when word got out that Larius Wellwood was marrying down. Terra Cresta, was very much like her husband, a kind and gentle woman.

Which is why they ended up adopting Napoleon "Leon". The boys parents had died in a shipwreck when he was 9 years old. His oldest and only brother, Nate, had recklessy volunteered as tribute only a year later.

Nate had been in it to win it, and his easy-going personality and good looks had made him a favorite in the Capitol. However, it wasn't enough to have him crowned Victor. He died after eating a poisonous plant, leaving Leon to fend for himself.

The Wellwoods hadn't hesitated to adopt the orphan and had treated him as their own ever since.

Unlike Finnick and Romulus, Leon was very studious. He never liked to get in trouble. He didn't like breaking the rules. He liked to be organized and his room was always perfectly clean.

So when Finnick and Romulus had approached him and offered to officially initiate them into their gang, he'd promptly refused.

And when, in an attempt to show his affection for his adopted little brother, Romulus had gifted Leon a book titled "101 ways to prank your family members." he was quick to hide his dissaproval and had politely refused the gift.

One day a bully named Libo Hayes had been shoving Leon around and threw his books on the floor. Finnick and Romulus had showed up and taught Hayes a lesson.

Leon hadn't been bothered since.

After that day Leon had become part of the gang and the three were often referred to as the three amigos. Finnick and Romulus were so carefree Leon could almost forget about all the horrors of the world. And so it was that the three caused mayhem everywhere, too naive to realise the dangers of the world they were living in.

If only knew in they were in for the ride of a lifetime.


	2. mouth-to-mouth

_**Disclaimer**__: I - unfortunately - do not own the characters or the plot._

_**A/N:**__ here's chapter 2! Still setting up the story, I can't wait till we get to the actual story hehe. I hope you like it :) _

_Reviews are appreciated!_

"I'm not sure this is a _!_good idea Romulus..."

Romulus chuckled softly in response. He raised his hand to shuffle his hair around and pressed his foot down on the pedal. Hard.

"I'm serious Romulus! Is making me hold my end of the bargain really more important to you than my life?" Annie cried desperately. Less than a week ago her cousin, Romulus had been bragging about how he was going to ace their History test. Annie had stupidly questioned his statement and got herself into a bet.

The stakes: if Annie won Romulus promised he would refrain from pranking anyone for the next 2 months. If Romulus - miraculously enough - managed to win he would finally get to teach Annie how to swim.

How could she have known he was going to bribe some second graders to steal the answer sheet?

So here she was, in Romulus' beat-up car with her arms crossed and a slightly hysterical look on her face. The stupid grin on her cousins face didn't help matters either.

"You should have thought about that before you entered a bet with me." he declared cockily.

Annie, hesitantly accepting her fate heaved a sigh of despair and looked at the road ahead. She could feel the strong sea breeze blowing through her hair and she could hear the sounds of the sailors talking loudly.

Her head snapped up when she heard her cousin chuckling under his breath.  
"What is it?" she demanded "or are you simply enjoying my pain?" she added.

Romulus shook his head, stupid grin still plastered on his face, and turned to face her "You remember my friend Finnick, don't ya?" he asked innocently.

"Yes" she said sharply "how could I not?"

She remember Finnick Odair more clearly than she'd like to admit. It had been Romulus 13th birthday when she'd first met Finnick.

The party was located at the Wellwood's house. It was big but modest. The house was made of wood and was painted a dark green, while the roof was wet. The furniture was simple yet comfortable and the walls were decorated with pictures of friends of family, and at least a dozen pictures of Romulus. The house was located only a minute away from the beach.

All her friends had been staring at the golden-skinned boy doe-eyed. She would never admit it aloud, but she herself had thought that the boy was quite good looking.

However, his good looks didnt even come close to making up for his arrogant and cocky personality.

She didn't voice her opinion though, even as a child she'd been quiet. She was very content spending the party quietly conversing with her friend Hellen instead of joining into the childish play going on around them.

She hadn't even wanted to go to the party in the first place, she'd later recall. But her mother had brushed off her protests "Oh come now Annie. He's your cousin! besides, you'll get to meet more kids your age. " she'd said as she applied her lipstick.

She'd planned to simply stay unnoticed because she really didn't want to be involved in... well whatever those other kids were doing.

No such luck.

Finnick Odair had taken it upon himself to ensure that everyone was having a "good time".

When Mrs. Wellwood announced that dinner would be served at the beach Annie stayed put.

After about 15 minutes the house was empty but for Mrs. Wellwood. When she noticed Annie in the corner she announced that she was headed to the beach to join the others and invited Annie to come along.

Annie politely refused, she was perfectly content reading her book far away from Romulus and his buffoon like friends, thank you very much.

Odair came running back in, hair dripping wet. He was panting and distractedly walked right past Annie only to dissapear into the room next door. When he came back he was carrying a basket full of snacks. He didn't notice Annie untill he almost tripped over her outstretched leg.

"Oi!" he'd cried in surprise.

His eyes flew to the source of his nearly-tripping and his eyes widened when they found Annie. "What are you doing here?" he inquired curiously.

"Reading." she replied curly, not looking up from her book.

Odair looked confused for a moment, as if the idea of anyone preferring reading over socializing didn't fit in his brain. He composed himself quickly and retorted:"you should come join us."

"No thanks." Annie said, still not looking up from her book.

"Look you can either come voluntarily, or I'll make you come." he said confidently.

This made Annie look up from her book. She couldn't believe the nerve of this boy, could he not just leave her alone?

"Make me? and just how exactly do you plan on forcing me to come with you?" she'd questioned his stament. She really needed to stop doing that, it was what got her into the stupid bet with Romulus.

Odair raised his brow in a manner that screamed "Challenge accepted"

He put the bucket down on the small table next to the chair Annie was sitting on and rolled up his sleeves. He looked at Annie and tilted his head, a calculating look in his eyes. Then he moved closer to her.

When Annie caught on to what he was going to do her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare Odair!" she hissed

"The game is called Truth or dare not Dare or Dare." he'd said cheekily. Before Annie got the chance to protest he slipped one hand under her legs and the other under her neck. He then picked her up with remarkable ease.

"Put me down." Annie protested.

Odair pretended he didnt hear her. Her efforts to escape from his grip were futile, he was way stronger than her.

They made quite the entrance, everyone turned their heads to face the pair when they appeared; Annie kicking and screaming and Finnick looking around with an apologetic look on his face, as she was the one misbehaving.

She saw an elderly women dressed in a fancy purple dress lean over and, with a small smile on her face, whisper in her friends ear: "Oh, young love!"

Annie blushed red. She would never date someone as immature and shallow as Finnick Odair.

She was too busy trying to wrap her brain about the fact that someone could possibly think her and Odair would ever fall in love to notice that they were rapidly approaching the beach.

She didn't notice untill they were standing on the edge of the dock. Her eyes widened and she froze.

"You're welcome." Finnick whispered, acting as if he'd done her some huge favor by including her in their social activities, and threw her in the water.

She was frozen in shock. The only thing going through her mind was that she was quite sure she was going to die, and that she'd never find out whether or not the main characters in her book would end up together.

She didn't know how to swim and the waves were brutal. The water was pushing her from all sides. The more she struggled the more desperate she got.

The water had taken control of her body. It moved her up - down - up - down further - left - right. Untill she had no idea what was up and what was down anymore. She was under water and the water was filling her mouth. She moved her limbs wildly trying to move, for all she knew she was only driving herself down into the water further.

Panic filled her and her lungs were begging for air. Her breath screamed at her to breathe and her instincts took control, she opened her mouth and breathed in the water. The ice cold water filled her lungs. Blood was pounding in her ears. Her limbs were growing tired.

She surrendered to the water, and everything went black.

She woke up to the feeling of two soft lips pressed upon hers. Her eyes flew open.

She saw Finnick Odair's face above hers. His hair was wet and was sending drops of water down on her face. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Annie cried in surprise. "Why did you, what in the world were you thinking, were you really just k- were you just kiss-"

Romulus bark like laugh sounded from the left "Calm down Annie, he was just giving you mouth to mouth." Odair grinned when he realised what Annie had been thinking and Annie's cheeks turned bright pink.

She'd pushed Odair off her and looked at her cousin, feeling betrayed. Almost as betrayed as she was feeling right this very moment.

She didn't know what had made her cousin bring up Odair, and she didn't think she wanted to know.

"What about him?" She demanded, glancing at Romulus.

"Well I thought that since he's one of the best swimmers I know I'd invite him to help me teach you how to swim." he said nonchalantly. As if it was no big deal that he'd just invited the one person she hated with a passion to help her overcome her fear of water.

Annie's mind had trouble processing Romulus announcement. She sat in silence, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her carefully laid out plans of avoiding Odair were about to be disrupted.

Romulus looked at Annie, worry in his eyes. He was probably expecting Annie to freak out and yell at him for inviting Finnick. He'd obviously been looking forward to seeing her reaction.

"Annie?" he said hesitantly "Annie are you ok?"

"No." she said curtly.

On the bright side, there was an approximately 0,07% chance that in the 11 months she'd been avoiding Finnick he'd grown up and was now decent company.

Yes. This could actually be good. And if, in a worst case scenario, she'd end up nearly drowning, at least Finnick would be there to bring her back from the death.


	3. sea monsters

**_They collide, enfold, lose their balance, and slam against a wall, where they stay. Clinging into one being. Indivisible. This is the story of a boy, and a girl and how they came to be. _**

_**Disclaimer**__: I - unfortunately - do not own the characters or the plot._

_**A/N:**__ Chapter 3 already wooo! Please tell me what you think, I have the plot worked out but I havent actually written most of it yet. So if you have suggestions/scenes youd like to see etc. please tell me! Also do you guys like the Annie pov or should I throw in some Finnick pov as well?_

_Reviews are appreciated!_

* * *

If you've ever woken up in the morning with a gut feeling that the day was doomed already. And if you've dragged yourself out of bed anyway. Only to put on your jacket and your shoes and walk or drive to wherever it was you were expected to be that day.

And if, when you approached your destinaton a feeling of dread overtook you. If your body was telling you to stop this madness this instant and go back to the warmth of your covers. But your brain had rationalised that you'd come too far already to turn back now. If you've ever been through this you'll know exactly how Annie Cresta felt as Romulus guided the large car onto the beach.

She swallowed, still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that she was about to face her biggest fear.

Annie's father had died at sea. Surprisingly enough he hadn't been a fisherman. He didn't even own a boat. No, her father had simply loved the feeling of tinyness he'd felt as he'd floated in the vast ocean.

He'd begged Annie's mother for years to let him teach Annie how to swim. Her mother had protested and claimed that the ocean was no place for a 4 year old girl. However, Annie got her stubborness from her father - and mind you, Annie was quite stubborn. Her father had kept on pestering and moaning untill her mother gave in. They came to a compromise: When Annie turned 6 her father would teach her how to swim, under her mothers strict supervision, naturally.

But her father was gone by the time she'd turned 6.

It had been storming for days and she still remembered how her father had been pacing around the room. Desperate for a swim and anxious for a taste of the ocean. So when the storm suddenly calmed down he didn't hesitate a second and he instantly went to pack his swimming gear.

Her mother had been hesitant to let him go, but in the end his pleading, desperate eyes had won her over.

About an hour later the storm returned, even deadlier than before. Her mom had been a nervous wreck and wouldn't take her eyes off the door. Neither would Annie. They'd waited and waited for days.

But her father never came.

Annie had been so mad, at everything really. And if it was up to Annie, there would be a special place in hell for the ocean.

She'd felt so betrayed by it. Her father had appreciated and savored it, and it had repayed him by taking his life, swallowing him.

She shuddered as her eyes focused on the blue hell in front of her.

Romulus pressed down on the pedal to drive his truck down the beach. It was struggling with the sand.

"Come on Miss Boot" he murmured lovingly.

Annie snorted. Her cousing loved his car like a mother would love her firstborn child. She didn't know how and why the car had been dubbed Miss Boot, and she didn't think she wanted to know either.

There was no real age limit for how old you had to be to drive. It was probably becase the majority of the people in District 4 were too poor to afford a car anyway.

But Romullus parents were well off, so when Romulus father had bought a new car Romulus had gotten the old one. Annie strongly suspected that Romulus had blackmailed his father into buying a new truck. For there was no way that Mrs. Wellwood would allow her son - or her husband - to buy a car out of the blue.

The triumphant smile that graced Romulus face whenever he drove his now beat up car was a dead giveaway that Annie was right.

Romulus moaned next to her and closed his grey eyes for a moment "Miss Boot I know you can do it." he muttered under his breath. The truck made a loud hum of protest when Romulus attempted ot drive her over a hill of sand.

He patted the steering wheel in encouragement as he put his foot down on the pedal again. This time the engine roared and the car jerked forward.

Annie grinned at Romulus face: he looked like a proud mother who'd just taught her child how to walk.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride. Annie sulking as she remembered just where exactly they were headed, and Romulus with a small smirk on his face.

"Aaand..." Romulus started as he switched gears and put his car in park "we're here."

They'd arrived at a part of the beach Annie had never been before.

Then again, avoiding the beach was her #2 priority (#1 was avoiding Odair)

The little strip of beach was surrounded by rocks which were stapled so they were taller than Annie. The rocks went in a half circle, with an opening about 2 meters wide at the left end. It's what they'd driven through. The rocks created a lagoon of sorts.

She grudgingly admited the place was beautiful and a whispered "woah" escaped her lips.

"Yeah it's nice, isn't it? I stumbled upon this place with Finnick on accident and it's been our hiding place ever since." Romulus elaborated, looking around the little laggoon in approval. His handsome face relaxed and a small grin graced his light pink lips.

"When I told Finnick I wanted to take you here I suggested we blindfold you, so you wouldn't tell mom and dad, but Finnick talked me out of it." he continued, a mischevous glint in his grey eyes "so you owe him one" he added, pretending it had been an afterthought when Annie knew very well it was not

I glare at him "As if I would have let you blindfold me" I huff.

Romulus opens his mouth, undoubtedly about to give me a witty etort, when a familiar voice cuts in:"That's what I told him, I know you'd kick his ass if he tried to blindfold you.

Finnick Odair was standing on one of the high rocks surrounding them. He grinned at Romulus in greeting.

Annie groaned, it felt like her brain was going to implode any second now. Finnick climbed down the rock he was positioned on to the one below it. After that he jumped down to the beach and gracefully landed on his feet.

When he made it to the ground he brushed the sand off his clothes carefully Odair was wearing a casual, tight-fitted, grey, v-neck top. With that he was wearing a pair of seagreen swimming shorts.

He looked up and his eyes found Annie.

"Oi Annie!" He said, smiling genuinely.

Annie stared at him in amazement. This boy was an enigma to her. She did not comprehend how he could possibly be this casual when she had nearly drowned _ thanks to him. _Did he not have a conscience?

But she didn't want to be rude so she nodded stiffly and croaked out "Hi Odair."

Finnicks face dropped dramatically "Still on second name basis?" then he quickly shifted his attention to Romulus and inquired whether or not Leon would be joining them.

Romulus shook his head "Nah, he's helping mom prepare dinner." he said, making a face.

Odair grinned and shook his head in disbelief, probably wondering why he was friends with the boy. Annie would like to know that a well. She did not understand why a nice and civilised boy like Leon would be friends with the likes of Odair and her cousin.

Romulus smirked and his eyes shifted to look at Annie:"Let's do this." he said excitedly.

She sent Romulus a death glare. She knew he was only doing this because he thought it would be good for her. However, Annie was perfectly content keeping both feet on the ground, thank you very much.

Finnick moved and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Annie was quick to hide her shock, she was not by any means boy crazy. But the part of her htat she'd like to disown noted that Odair had a very nicely toned stomach area.

She should have expected it, considering that Romulus attended the Victors Academy and the two probably worked out together.

Yet, she did not want to think 'Odair' and 'very nicely toned stomach area' in the same sentence ever again.

After both Odair and Romulus had tossed their shirts in the sand they turned to look at Annie expectantly. Annies brain was racing as it tried to come up with a last minute excuse that would keep her out of the water

"What- what if there's sea monsters in there?" she blurted out.

'Thanks brain' she thought sarcastically.

"You believe in sea monters?" Finnick snorted, looking at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Like 90% of the ocean remains unexplored and you're telling me that sea monsters don't exist?" she retorted cheekily. She thought she'd restored her dignity, and had made her stupid question seem at least semi-legitimate

"And just how exactly do you plan to _explore _the ocean..."Odair started, rubbing his chin as if he as having an internal debate "if we are too scared of the possible truth?" he concluded with a sly grin, knowing he'd won the argument.

Annie blinked and instead of attempting to save her dignity through arguing she grabbed to bottom of her loosely fitted shirt, crossed her arms and pulled it over her head. After pulling down her shorts she threw them in the sand.

She started towards the beach with faked confidence. She glanced to her right and saw that Romulus had comfortably positioned himself on the sand. He was engulfed in a book concerning cars. Typical.

She felt Odairs eyes burning holes in her skin. She half turned her body to face him and raised and eyebrow

"Are you going to teach me how to swim or not?" she challenged.

That seemed to snap Odair out of his stupor and with the stupid grin back on his face he feigned regret, bowed and saluted

"Of course, my lady." he offered.

Annie scoffed at him and took a deaap breath, mentally preparing. She wasnt really sure what she was preparing for; overcoming her fear of the ocean or spending the day in Odairs infuriating company.

* * *

I dont have a beta so I apologise for any errors!


	4. the mystery of the pink object part 1

**_They collide, enfold, lose their balance, and slam against a wall, where they stay. Clinging into one being. Indivisible. This is the story of a boy, and a girl and how they came to be._**

_**Disclaimer**__: I - unfortunately - do not own the characters or the plot._

_**Warning: **__oops I forgot to add this earlier. Be aware that there will be violence and sexual content in this fic. If it gets too graphic I'll change the rating to Mature, it really just depends on what you all want :)_

_Reviews are lovely yup! Should I write some chapters in Finnicks POV? tell me what you liked and disliked, I appreciate it!_

* * *

As the tip of Annie's big toe touched the water a shiver ran down her spine; the water was cold. She took her hair tie from her wrist and brushed her messy hair with her fingers. Then she wrapped it to put it up in a high bun.

As she shuffled forward she could hear her heart beating faster with every step she took. Fortunately the sea floor descended slowly.

She halted when she was knee deep in the water.

"Well don't stop now!" Finnick urged quickly.

She didn't know why exactly, but somehow FinnickFinnick infuriated her. The fact that he was now to be her teacher made her mad. Normally she wasn't like this, and the fact that the boy had this effect on her only fuelled her anger even more.

Usually when she didn't like someone she'd keep her mouth shut. But not with Finnick, for some reason she felt the need to voice the countless snappy remarks she usually kept to herself.

She moved forward slowly. It could actually be a good thing that Odair was there. If only to distract her from the fear that was fighting to take control over her.

She clenched her teeth and forced herself to take another step forward. Finnick was still only centimeters behing her. She didn't know whether that comforter or frightened her.

Scratch that.

It frightened her, Odair was and could never possibly be comforting. Odair and disaster basically went hand in hand. She'd found that out the hard way.

She kept shuffling. Her body was starting to get used to the icy wter. When the water reached her hips she halted once more. This time odair didn't urge her to go on. Instead he swam around her so that they were face to face.

Even though he could easily stand in the water - especially considering he was taller than her - he eleced to drift in the water instead. He kept afloat easily. He only turned his arms and legs in small, rhytmic circles. The water appeared to be carrying him.

"I do hope you remembered to put on sunscreen." Annie remarked as she noticed how the sun was beating down on Odairs bronze skin.

Odair somehow managed to shrug while remining afloat. After that he lifted his head and his deep sea green eyes found hers:

"Do you know anything about swimming at all?" he inquired.

Annie shook her hed, she'd avoided water ever since her fathers death. Finnick nodded in silent response. He dropped his head back so that his golden locks were under water.

He remained like that for about 15 seconds.

When he came back up he shook his head in the same way dogs do when they're wet, sending drops of water everywhere. He looked up again, dedication written all over his face. He straightened his legs so tht he was standing up.

"It's important to feel the water." Odair started,not really looking at Annie but eyes cast over the sea. "You have to know what you're up against. You have to feel it, how strong is the current? how steep the ocean floor?" he concluded, now looking straight at Annie.

Annie nodded, she understood what he was saying but yet at the same time she didn't. Odair spoke of the ocean as if it was alive.

At Annie's nod Finnick bent his legs once more and started circling his arms in the circular motion again. "First you'll want to learn how to float." Odair said, switching in a teacher mode Annie would never have guessed he possessed.

He easily swam around her, he was now on her back side. He gently pressed his body up against hers and grabbed both of her wrists in his hand.

She convinced herself that the tingling sensations cursing through her body were her body protesting against Odair's touch, not welcoming it.

Odair guided her wrists and arms so that she was now making similar motions to Odairs. As they moved in unison she could feel his warm breath in her neck and his 'very nicely toned stomach area' pressed softly against her back.

She mentally cursed. There she went again, adressing Finnicks abdomen as 'very nicely toned stomach area. "Good job." Odair complimented her, laughing.

He let go of her wrists and swam around her again. Annie would never admit that she'd admit something akin to dissapointment at the loss of his touch, instead she claimed it was relief.

Odair motioned for her to attempt to drift by herself. Annie swallowed and nodded hesitantly. She started making the motions again. She wanted to let herself float but her feet were glued to the ocean floor.

Suddenly the reason she was scared of the ocean came back to her and fear flooded her system. Her heart started beating faster and blood was pounding in her ears.

Her demons were reprimanding her. What had she been thinking coming out here? With _Odair_ of all people! What if-

Her train of thoughts is abruptly stopped by the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Odair squeezed and pulled her closer to him. "Sshh it's ok." he said in an attempt to comfort her.

Annie noticed the pnick in his voice. She giggled, she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that the fearless Finnick Odair, proud amigo, would be freaked out by having to comfort a girl. She took in a big shuddering breath and the fear slowly left her system.

"I want to try again." Annie said confidently.

She felt Odair shift behind her and soon he was standing next to her, his hands still firmly positioned on her waist.

Annie took another deep breath and hesitantly lifted one foot. Odair was holding her waist tightly to support her. The thought comforted her and she lifted her other foot. She moved her arms in the circular motion that Odair had taught her. She sand a little but Odair was quick to lift her right back up.

After what felt like an hour of sinking and being lifted back up she felt comfortble enough to try and drift by herself. She voiced the thought and Finnick complied. He slowly let go, finger by finger, untill his hands were completely removed from her body and she was left to fend for herself.

She honestly didn't know what she'd expected. A dramatic strike of lighting or fanfare perhaps? But all she got for her first time swimming was Odairs proud smile. And to Annie's surprise, it was enough.

She cried out in excitement and her eyes found Finnicks. He grinned t her. She almost grinned back but caught herself just in time. 'It was just for some stupid bet' she repeatedly told herself.

She stretched her legs gain so she was standing up in the now comfortable water. "Let's see what Romulus is up to." Annie said, she'd completely forgotten about her cousin and now she felt guilty. They walked back to the beach in silence.

It was weird how when they'd both been in the water together it had felt like they'd been miles away from everything and everyone, when in reality they had been a mere 40 meters away from the beach. Romulus looked up from his book when he heard the pair approach. He feigned surprise "My, oh my, it appears as if you two hven't ripped out each others throats." he cried dramatically.

"How'd it go?" he inquired as Annie and Odair set foot on the beach.

"Your cousin's a natural." Odair simply said, but when Annie opened her mouth to thnk him he added:"Or maybe I am simply an amazing teacher."

Before Annie could defend herself Romulus glanced at his watch and cursed:"We're going to be late for dinner, you coming with us?"he asked turning to Odair.

Odair cried out excitedly "Yes! I'd have to be mad to turn down one of your mothers masterpieces!"

"All right, I should have known." Romulus said as he grabbed his shirt from the sand. After brushing it off he put it on. Annie and Odair followed his example.

When they were all dressed and ready to go they walked back to the car.

"Shotgun!" Finnick yelled loudly. He opened the door of the truck and comfortbly positioned himself in the front seat.

"Ever the gentleman..." Annie muttered under her breath. She wasn't sure why she'd expected Odair to be a gentleman. It wasn't as if he needed to be one, he had girls lining up to jump in bed with him. Even when he ted like a complete jerk.

Annie grudgingly climed in the back seat and sulked the entire car ride. She did not want to join in in the conversation the two boys were having, for it was mainly about which girls they'd like to hop under the covers with.

It was almost as if whenever she started to think Odair was decent, he'd remind her of what an abnoxious git he really was.

"Turn it up." Romulus commanded as the radio reported announced that an important Capitol announcement was coming up. Only moments lter Presidents Snows voice fillled the car.

The atmosphere in the car instantly became tense. Romulus attended the Victors Academy (the VAC) and some of his friends had been thinking about volunteering. The VAC was a school of sorts where children would go in their free time so they were prepared for any unfortunte reapings. Some of the kids who attended felt confident enough in their abilities to volunteer, but it didn't happen every year. It was expensive to enroll your child but enrolling increased their chances of winning tenfold.

President Snow announced that the 70th Hunger Games were coming up in 4 months. After listing the reaping dates for each District he ended the announcement with a cheerful "May the odds be ever in your favor."

Annie had been paying such close attention to the announcement that she had not noticed they were already standing in the Wellwood's driveway.

She had to push the door to open it. It was rusty. It swung open and just as she was about to step out of the truck she noticed something bright pink. She raised a brow, the thought of anything bright pink residing in Romulus car was surreal.

"You coming Annie?" shouted Romulus.

Annie nodded, vowing to investigate the mystery of the neon pink object sooner or later.


End file.
